Your Typical Rescue Mission (Gone Wrong)
by Settiai
Summary: Why could nothing ever go as planned? :: Guy Gardner & Kyle Rayner


Out of the corner of his eye, Guy saw Kyle hit the ground. He spun a little as he dodged another energy beam, trying to get a better look at his partner. Unfortunately, all that did was earn him a slightly singed arm as one of the beams passed by much too close for his comfort.

"Who the hell sends a distress signal but doesn't bother to turn off their ship's automatic defenses after it crashes?" Guy muttered. He stretched his left arm a little, testing to make sure the burn wasn't serious.

He dropped suddenly in midair to avoid another crackling bolt of energy, flinging out his hand to point his ring at the ship as he did. A giant green hammer sprung out of it, completely crushing one of the ship's weapon ports.

Guy grinned. There were still plenty of guns aimed at him and Kyle, but that was one less to worry about at least. Wait, Kyle. Guy's grin faded as quickly as it had appeared, and he spared a quick glance over his shoulder. Kyle was still sprawled out on the ground, and it didn't look like he was moving.

"Damn it," Guy hissed. He ducked an energy beam coming from a gun somewhere to the left of the one he'd crushed, sending a half-hearted boulder-shaped construct flying in that direction as he turned and flew toward Kyle.

Kyle was laying where he'd hit the ground, his face pale. His left shoulder was a mess where one of the energy beams had hit him, but it looked more burned than anything else. There was a light stream of blood making its way down his arm and slowly pooling on the ground beneath him, but the flow didn't look too heavy.

Guy crouched down beside him, sparing just a few seconds to give Kyle a quick once-over. Kyle was breathing, at least, but Guy wasn't sure why exactly he was unconscious. Pain? Shock? Blood loss? The impact from hitting the ground? All of the above?

"Come on, kid," Guy said, reaching down to touch Kyle's injured shoulder. He squeezed as gently as he could, just enough to hopefully jar him awake. "Wakey, wakey."

Kyle groaned. There was a hint of movement under his eyelids; not much, but enough to make Guy feel a lot less concerned than he had been.

Another burst of energy suddenly flew over their heads, close enough that Guy was almost certain he smelled singed hair. He flung himself over Kyle, raising his ring to send another construct shaped like a giant hammer flying toward the ship. Instead of dropping it after it crushed the offending gun, though, he simply moved onto the next one. And the next one. And the next one.

Something exploded on the back side of the ship, sending a wave of heat rushing over the entire area. The hammer construct fell away as Guy's focus faltered, and he ducked his head as dust and dirt disturbed by the detonation flew his way. He closed his eyes to avoid the debris.

Beneath him, there was a raspy cough. "Please tell me you didn't blow up the ship," Kyle asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Guy's eyes flew open.

Kyle was looking up at him, an exhausted look on his face. When he saw Guy staring at him, he weakly raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I didn't blow up the ship," Guy protested, pulling himself up so that he was once again crouching beside Kyle rather than covering him. "All I did was take out a gun or two." He paused for a second. "Or ten."

"Then I was just imagining the big boom a few seconds ago?" Kyle asked. He made an aborted move to sit up that ended with him settling back against the ground before he managed to move even two inches upward.

Guy glanced at the ship. "Whatever it was, it looks like it came from inside," he said slowly. "Plus it looks like the weapons are finally turned off."

Kyle opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was a pained hiss.

Guy's attention was instantly focused back on Kyle. "Okay, that's it," he said, reaching down to grab Kyle's good arm. "Since they've finally stopped shooting at us, let's go see if our friends over there have a decent sickbay."

Kyle swayed as Guy pulled him to his feet, and he leaned heavily against his partner. "Don't you think maybe we should find out _why_ they were shooting at us in the first place before we go knock on the door and ask for a doctor?"

Guy waved his free hand. "Automatic defenses," he said. "The ship crashed, everyone panicked, and somebody screwed up and forgot to turn them off."

"And if you're wrong?" Kyle asked pointedly.

Guy rolled his eyes. "I'm never wrong."

Kyle stared at him. "For the record," he said slowly, leaning against Guy's shoulder a little more heavily, "I'd be laughing my ass off right now if I wasn't so focused on staying conscious."

"You're a real comedian," Guy said dryly. He ran his gaze over Kyle again, taking in the pallor of his skin.

"Seriously, Guy," Kyle said, frowning, "what if they _meant_ for their ship to start shooting at us?"

Guy shrugged, grinning at him. "Then they're probably going to be very upset that their entire weapons array has blown up, leaving them completely defenseless."

Kyle closed his eyes. "I don't even know why I bother," he muttered tiredly. "It's like talking to a brick wall."

"Come on," Guy said, ignoring Kyle's remark. He wrapped an arm tightly around Kyle's waist as they both started lifting up into the air, trying not to jar his injured shoulder too much. "Let's get you patched up before you bleed to death on me."

"I'm not going to bleed to death," Kyle grumbled, opening his eyes again.

Guy snorted. "You better not," he said, tightening his grip a little. "You know you're only allowed to do that on Wednesdays."

Kyle rolled his eyes, elbowing Guy lightly in the stomach even though the movement caused Kyle to flinch. "Smartass."

"I try," Guy said with a grin.

They landed on the ground beside the ship, near where the explosion had taken place. Guy looked closely at the charred metal, frowning as he studied it. That burn pattern looked almost as if it had-

"Hey, Guy," Kyle said slowly.

Guy glanced over at him. "Hmm?"

"Thanks."

Guy paused, surprised. Then he chuckled. "Hey, what are partners for?" he asked. Then he coughed. "Speaking of which-"

Kyle groaned. "I don't want to know."

Beside them, a metal panel in the side of the ship suddenly fell open. Four somewhat humanoid aliens were standing there, weapons pointed straight at Guy and Kyle.

"Remember how I said that I was never wrong?" Guy asked, bringing up his ring with a sigh.

Kyle brought his hand up beside Guy's, his ring glowing brightly despite the fact that just lifting his arm obviously hurt like hell. "Would it be immature of me to say 'I told you so?'"

Guy nodded. "Yep.""I thought so," Kyle said. He paused for a few seconds. "I told you so."


End file.
